Nightwalker
by Rin Moon
Summary: ed and al fall into a world only heard of in storys, how will they get home?
1. Part 1

Night Walker

Part 1

The night showed murky from the light of a crystal moon. The three wanders trudge on the dirt road.

Their backs were sore from hauling the pack that contained their food and supplies. One of them tripped and as she fell, her hood flew back from her face; reviling long blue hair, pointed ears, and piercing snake eyes. The others ran to help her up, trying to keep their hoods on as well.

There was no place in the world that they lived in where creatures of myth such as themselves could call home. This world of mortals, of normal things such as horses without horns and animals that could not talk and trees could not sing.

The problem with this world was that mortals did not believe, or wish to believe, in such things. They turned a blind eye to the forest and said that the sounds they hear are just from the wind. They say it is a delusion when they hear an animal talk. The problem with mortals is, they have strayed from the history of things and no longer tell the tales of old

The shadows moved on, the one with blue hair pulled her hood over her head and down over her eyes.

"You're going to trip again if you keep doing that" said the oldest one without looking back.

"Shut it Amara, I'm sick and tired of listening to you all the time. You say where we go; you made us dye our hair. And you say when we can eat, I mean I'm hungry and you say no all the time." It pissed Yulana off when she pulled that eyes-on-the-back-the-head mother trick.

"That's because you eat all the time!"

"Please sisters, stop fighting. It is not good for nature to have you two squabbling so."

"You're the only one that cares about nature Len" said Yulana.

That was the last straw; Len was what you would call the goddess of nature, so she didn't take the crap that Yulana said. She whipped out a rose with a sharpened end and flung it at Yulana's back. Yulana turned around and at the same time threw a small dagger at the on coming rose. The dagger sliced the rose down the middle, the destroyed rose fell to the ground.

"Well, that was interesting, but if you two are done throwing your toys around, we better get going. We have to make it to the forest of Everlight before the night is over."

Yulana and Len looked at her with shocked expressions; it is normally her style to ether join in their little game of fight, or she slaps them and tells them to get a hold of their minds.

Turning away from them, her red hair flapped behind her as she walked on. She was the only one who could walk about with out a hood or wig on. Most people in this part of the world had hair the same color as hers.

In the history of the Elves there were only a few people that had red hair. One was a king that turned his back on the whole Elvin race. The other was a woman who no one seems to know much about. As far as they know she was called Eversong and she defeated the dark lord Naserath in the 5th century.

Amara was always told by her mother that she was a woman of fate and that she will do something of great worth in her life. Amara never believed that, she thought her mother was just talking, like mothers should do to there children. But then her sisters and she was sent on a mission from the Grand Master to the forest of Everlight.



BAM!! Huge chunks of rock fly everywhere. "AL!!! What was that for?? You could have killed me!"

"S-sorry brother" says the tin can as he moves away from the spot where the explosion was. The hole in the ground was big enough to fit him in… twice.

"Well, its my turn" the blond boy, no bigger then your little toe, claps his hands and a white light illuminates a tree that he was standing next to. Then, with out warning, a sudden shaft of air comes a pulls them toward the tree.

"Brother, what did you do?" Al asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" reply's Ed as they fall into the whiteness.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

A little about the characters. Please remember, I do not own Ed and Al or any of the FMA characters but I do own any other characters that might appear.

This is just a little about my people, if you want me to explain more please tell me. I just don't want you to be lost as you read this story. And I need all the suggestions as I can get, please tell me if I did something wrong so I can change it.

Amara: oldest sister, bright red hair, can talk to animals and call on them whenever in need of their help. 5'7"

Len: Middle sister, purple hair, can hear trees and plants talk and can call on their powers. 5'9"

Yulana: youngest sister, blue hair, can hear metal speak and is a master swordsman. 5'5"

Polognas: a species of water people who can come and live on land for part of their life. They have fins on their backs and their hands and they have a bad attitude toward horses that have legs.

Forest of Everlight: a forest of myth where the most of the mythical creatures leave. It has been in battle amongst them selves and the girls are the only ones that might be able to settle them down.

Naserath: dark lord supposedly killed by the warrior woman Eversong in the 5th century. Has resurrected and is after the woman he thinks to be Eversong but is really Amara.

Grand Master: the high Elves that have formed a counsel in the ruins of the city Kathendra.

-On the other side- "Brother, get off of me"

"Come on Al, don't tell me that you can't handle my weight" Ed says as he gets up and looks around. "well, we currently aren't on the island anymore. Al lets go"

"Um, brother, look"

Ed turns around and stops with a jerk. The tin can was gone and replaced with a boy about fourteen years old with short blond hair and wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Um, is that you Al? What happened?" Ed couldn't believe his eyes. His little brother was human again and they didn't event do anything. _What does this all mean?_ He thought to himself, how could he be human again?

They weren't able to answer that question just yet. They had landed in middle of what looked to be a well worn road that came from nowhere and when nowhere. The sky above them was blue, but where they came from it was starting to rain.

They took off walking, looking for a place to stay. As the sun was going down, a small clump of trees could be seen in the distance. By the time they got there it was dark. At first there appeared to be no one around, but as they moved into the forest they heard voices and they could see a fire burning away.

Three girls were sitting around it, talking in a weird language. They had cast aside their cloaks and were wearing long dresses with slashes at the knees and no sleeves.

"Uh, hi" Ed muttered to them as Al and he walked into the firelight.

The girls all but screamed. The one that appeared to be older jumped up while the other two grabbed their cloaks and covered their odd colored hair.

"Uhhh……" was all Al could say as the sight of pointed eyes could be seen from under red hair.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

"Um, hi," all gave a small smile to the three women in front of him "I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother, Alphonse Elric." He hoped telling them their names would break the ice, in a matter of speaking.

The Elves did seem to care. The red head lifted her right hand, palm open to them. Then closing her odd colored eyes she muttered a few words and Ed and Al didn't understand. On the last word she opened her eyes, just as she did that a shock wave emitted from her hand and swept towards the brothers. They braced themselves for the contact, but as it neared them Al started to glow. And the shock wave just went right through Ed and him.

The Elf's eyes widened as her wave was absorbed into the trees. "What?? What are you?" She asked them.

"Al! What the heck was that?" Ed was frustrated, scared and fascinated at the same time.

"Brother, what is wrong with me?" looking down at his hands, Al flexed them to make sure they were still working. The glow that had surrounded him was now gone, _'And it better not come back' _Al thought to himself.

The Elf had now lowered her hand. The look of shock had fled from her face, it was now a mask of ageless beauty. "Hello" she finally said to them "I am Amara, and they" she said as she gestured to the other two "are my sisters, Yulana and Len. Where did you come from? We did not know that another Elf was sent this way."

"What? We are not Elves, what are you talking about woman?" Ed took his eyes off of Al to look at her.

"I was not talking to you; you are nothing but a small shrimp. Your brother is the elf."

Ed's mouth hung open (he must be in to much shock to notice that she called him a shrimp) and Al looking up from his hands.

"That cant be, if he's and Elf and we are brothers doesn't that make me an Elf to? What! What am I talking about? Where are we, and what the hell do you mean about all this crap about Elves? And what the heck is up with your hair and eyes?"

"You talk too much" that taller one said, her purple hair was now uncovered and she was examining a tree that had suffered a blow from the wave. "Amara, did you use the Kar'ren spell? I thank you for that; none of these trees are damaged."

That small one stared laughing. Just out of the blue fell on her back and started laughing.

"What the? Yulana, get up!" Amara turned to her and tried to get her to stop laughing "what is up with you?"

Through her laughing she said: "that little one…. He is…. he is…. So short…. I think I'm event talker then him…." She stopped, got up, and walked over to Ed (who, by the way, finally got what she said) "Ya know, you're not human ether." She looked him over and grabbed his right arm "You're a Matary aren't you?"

Yulana's little 'you're not a human' speech got her out of a big hurting. Ed was about to open a can of woop-ace on her when she grabbed his arm.

"No, your something else. Hmm, take off your glove" she demaned, letting go of his arm, only to grab it again once the glove was off. "Your not a Matary, your not an Elf, what are you?" She wispered to herself, examaning the automail arm.

Finaly, Len spoke up, "Why don't you two join us at our fire? You look hungery, have you not eaten yet?"

Al's face lit up "Thank you, we would love to join you, and no, we have not had any food since we came here." As in an after though, he added "where is here, by the way?"

Amara snorted, " you twerps don't event know where you are? Then I suggest you stared getting out, before you get yourselve killed."


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

(ooc: I'm going to try to make this chapter longer then the last 3, just 'cause I hate short chapters. Also a heads up if there are a lot of grammatical errors please let me know and I will see that I pay more attention when I'm writing. Thanx :D)

Yulana sat across the fire from the two boys, watching the older one. He had the completion of an Elf, but the arm and leg of a Matary. Matary's are normally born with fake arms and leg, don't ask me how, they just are. So it is possible that his mom was an Elf and his dad a Matary.

But that doesn't matter, what does is that none of the girl know where these boys came from. They could be spies, or just retarded people. Either way, Yulana thinks, they won't be around for much long… that what she thought.

"Well, Ed and Al, since you obviously have no were else to go, would you consider joining us on our journey?" Len asked, packing her and her sisters stuff away so that the three of them could start the day.

"No, I thin… HEY!" Ed starts before being dragged a couple of yards away by Al. From where they were, the sisters didn't hear much except for a lot of whispering. And at one point Yulana thought they were talking about bulls jumping over the Milky Way.

Finally the brothers turn toward the girls, Al with a huge, triumphant smile and Ed with an expression of a pouting kid. "We would love to come with you, thank you for inviting" Al said in reply to Len's offer.

"Spectacular, shall we start then?" Len said a cheery smile on.

The eldest sister just grunted, shouldered her pack, and started walking while a pouting Yulana followed reluctantly behind.

After they had been walking for a short while, Ed final opened his mouth "I don't think we introduced ourselves, I am Edward Elric and this is my little brother, Alphones Elric. Call us Ed and Al. If you don't mind me asking, were we going? And what is this place?"

(AHH! I keep thinking I spelled Al's name wrong… did I?)

"Where we are going is none of your concern… yet… but are for where we are, this land is called Emersha. Where are you from?"

"A small town called Resembool in Amestris. One minute we were out in the woods behind Winery's house, next we know we're over here in, what you call it, Emersha?"

"Amestris huh? What did you do the second before you came here? Tell me everything." Amara didn't event look behind her, but her sisters could tell she was thinking, hard. When she thought really hard she normally didn't look at whoever she was talking to.

"Well..," Al started, putting his hand up to his chin in thought "we were practicing alchemy, I had just blown a hole into the ground and Ed was doing something to a tree when the tree glowed all white and we were sucked into it. That's the last this I remember in our world, anything else Ed?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I think I saw a shadow of someone behind one of the trees just before we were sucked into it. But I don't know who it was."

"Really? That's interesting." Len commented.

"Well, whoever it was they are of no concern to us, at least not yet. There is a town coming up, we will probably get to it around noon tomorrow."


End file.
